


My sin is purged

by blondinkris



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondinkris/pseuds/blondinkris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story is set in the town of Salem where two family as equally strong in power as in wealth rules. A vicious blood feud lies that for years had them haunted. Two young lovers meets, and the destiny that awaits these two. For this is not a story about hate or feud, no this is the story about our sweet Will and dear Sonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "So I always had this love for Romeo and Juliet, and wanted to experiment with it. My story will not follow Romeo and Juliet completely but they will talk differently, more poetic and some lines I will borrow but I have rewritten them to fit my story better. It will not be so emotional and deep as my other stories but you must challenge yourself. Hope you like it :)"

Our story is set in the town of Salem where two family as equally strong in power as in wealth rules. A vicious blood feud lies that for years had them haunted. Two young lovers meets, and the destiny that awaits these two. For this is not a story about hate or feud, no this is the story about our sweet Will and dear Sonny.

Act 1

Sonny threw his pencil down on the table and he heard Neil and Dustin laugh against his childish actions, but ignored them and took another drink from his bear.

\- What do trouble you my dear Sonny? Is it that your heart has been deceived again and left bleeding out its pain? Neil asked and put a gentle arm around Sonny's shoulder that made Sonny sighed tiredly.

\- It appears that my dearest Tyler is no longer in need of my affections, it seems I am just a fool for love, a unfortunate fool, my dearest Neil.

\- Look around you Sonny, everyone in here is a fool for love, go spread your unfortunate love and let you love turn fortunate again. Dustin said and gestured around the bar where man after man were dancing the hearts out.

\- Oh do not throw away my hearts so easily, can you not see I'm bleeding. Love is too rough,  
Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn, I'm broke because my lover have turned his back on me and left me in the cold.

\- Then indeed you are a fool, to give your heart away to a man that so cruelly turns his back to it.

But Sonny had stopped listening to Dustin talk, because all his focused had been turned towards the opening door to the club where the most beautiful man he ever dreamed of seeing entered. It was as if god himself had touched the man, and left behind a beauty so powerful that it could render man speechless. Sonny felt his finger itch, he wanted so badly to pick up his pen and write the most magnificent poems to show his true beauty. But how could he put down on a paper the man's hair, that seemed to have captured the sun itself in its soft strands. Or the face, a face that must have been carved out in marble, with high cheeks bones, and mesmerizing bow if his lip. And the eyes, the bluest he had ever seen, which could light up the darkest hour.

\- He's like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear; beauty too big for us mortals, and if I touch him will it make bless to my unworthy hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night.

Sonny didn't hear what his friends was saying when he stood up and started walking towards the man who hadn't move from his place at the door. When he finally made eye contact with him, Sonny knew he would forever be lost in this man.

\- If you deem myself worthy for your love, my lips, like two blushing pilgrims, beg of you to be worthy of a kiss from your tender lips.

\- Dear pilgrim, do you deem yourself so unworthy? How can I see your worthiness of a lovers kiss, when I know nothing of your love.

\- A lovers kiss is my gift to you, purge my lips of my sins and give me your heart in return.

\- But if I purge your sin of your lips with mine, doesn't that give me your sin and what would happen to me then?

And finally Sonny felt the young man's soft lips against his and the whole world stopped around them. This is what had brought him to this earth, to live for the breath of this man's kiss. Their lips parted and the man smiled at him and Sonny's heart that was lost found its place again.

\- Then let me take my sin back, for lips like yours should be free from all of its sin.

And then Sonny kissed him again. This time he let his arm wrap around the mans tantalizing waste and lost himself in the taste of the sweetest nectar in his lovers mouth. Then suddenly the man broke away with a gasp, and Sonny saw him looking at a man that entered the bar he neither recognized or cared to know but his lover broke out of his arms and turned around as if the flee.

\- When will I see you again? My sinner lips, the crave the purness of your flesh.

The man turned around and suddenly he was back in his arms and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

\- I can not tell, but I take your sin again until you can take it back from me.

And then the man was gone, swallowed up by to many people and Sonny was left standing there alone, with the nectar still on his lips and a heart that had left him for the man of his dreams.


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just had to play around a bit, so I will use the Capulet last name to one of my characters, but it's not Will. And whenever it is written in cursive it means that there is a small section that's a middle act like they do in Romeo and Juliet. And I must also ad that from now on I will follow the story pretty hard and use the lines from the play. This was actually harder to write than I thought, what they are saying is actually pretty easy but what they are thinking and doing. I don't want them to speak like poems and old English and then the rest will sound completely different. I was still just trying it out in my first chapter but now I think I am more comfortable to use more of the lines from the Romeo and Juliet."

Sonny climbed up the bench outside of the pub, when he has aroused from his frozen state and followed to try and find his lovers form, he had lost for nowhere the man was seen.

\- Can I go forward when my heart is not here? Turn back, dull earth, why is my lover no longer here?

\- Sonny, my dearest Sonny where did you go?

Sonny turned his head and smiled at his friends who left the pub to join up at the benches.

\- I am gone, lost, for my lover left me behind and now I wonder, can you live without your heart?

Both Dustin and Neil shook their heads but Sonny ignored them, who were they to bring shame on his hearts deepest desire.

\- Is it dear Tyler who has you so upset, because you know he is in fact a Capulet, and for thou to bestow their love on a Kirakis will never be.

\- Are thou such a fool? Tyler was nothing but a morning sun, while my heart is the stars of the night, to compare it would be like compare a crow to a knighting gale...

All Sonny wanted, that his heart was singing to him, was to find the man, find his lover and never let go again.

\- Come on he hath himself lost in his mind, blind his love and best befits the night. Dustin said and tried to get Neil and him to leave.

\- If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark... Sonny I bid you good night.

And finally Sonny was alone with his thoughts, that were all centred around one man.

Act 3

"The nezt evening the people of the town had arranged a dancing bal, where enemies where friends, and lovers meets again"

Sonny entered the bal room with nerves in his mind, if he were to find his lovers sin, then this was the place. He looked around him, once again ignoring his friends at his side, but even tho the room was filled with beauty, his was not there. Then Sami Horton took the stage, the late wife of the leader of the Dimeras, EJ.

\- I bid you all a thanks for apperaing before us this evening, but I must direct your attention away from me this night because I bring to you the return of a lost son, William Horton Dimera.

And that's when Sonny finally saw his lover again, at the stage as the son of his worst enemy, the Dimeras. The golden boy who had left the town of Salem at the age of teen, after treats against his safety could not be held back. And now Sonny was standing there with a heart that was breaking, because losing your heart to another didn't mean it wouldn't break any less. With pain in his heart he turned around and left, not noticing Williams eyes on his disappearing form.

\- Mother, who is that gentleman? I believe I have met him before.

William asked his mother, not wanting to tell her of the night before, where he had lost his heart in most tender eyes and lovers kiss.

\- The son and heir of old Tiberio I do think, but I do not know anything else, I tend to avoid the masses of this town.

William decided that he had to be brave, this was his mother, she was not a Dimera anymore and she would hear his whishes.

\- Go ask his name, if he be married then my grave is likely to be my wedding bed.

Before his mother could reply, William froze for a second when he felt the hand of his father on his shoulder, and he wanted to shake it off but didn't wish to offend him. The only reason he was even aloud to see his mother at all was for his crying grieve and pleading song.

\- Why are you eyes following the son of your great enemy?

\- What do you speak of father?

\- The boy you're looking at, his name is Sonny and he is a Kirakis, and you will not let yourself blend with that cursed family.

William swallowed nervously and let his eyes wander to those of his angry father and plastered a fake smile on his face, that seemed to appease the stormy eyes. With another squeeze of Williams shoulder he was of, to woe the people into his webs. William turned sad eyes towards his mother who gentle touched her son cheek.

\- My only love sprung from my only hate! What have I done to deserve that I must love a loathed enemy?

Act 4

"Now enemies had for each other fall, with young affection who gripes the heir. Our beloved Sonny is beloved and loves again, and William is bewitched by the charm of looks. Will our lovers meet again? Yes passion lends them power, time means to meet, tempering extremities with extreme sweet"

Sonny couldn't believe he was here, if he was to be found, he would be put down with a doubt. Because entering the garden and land of you worst's of enemy was a death sentence in its own. But he was following his heart, a mad quest for his lovers touch again. And appearing like a vision, his dearest William stepped on the balcony where he was hiding behind the bushes.

\- What light trough yonder window breaks? It is the east and William is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, since the envoy you hold to the sun. Oh it's my lover, it is my love. And yet he do not speak, a word from his lips is all that I need. See how he leans his cheek upon his hand, o that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!

Sonny couldn't help the words that left his mouth, to see his lover again, illuminated by the moon, like the sun that would never set that was a sight he never wished to forget.

\- Ay me. William sighed in to the night that surrounded him.

\- He speaks, O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night as a winged messenger of heaven.

\- O Sonny, Sonny! Wherefore art thou Sonny? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or of thou will not, just swear you my love and Ill no longer be a Dimera.

Sonny felt his heart swell, his lover was thinking about him, he was speaking about Sonny. But he didn't want to break the magic spell that had his William in his honest time. He couldn't help but voice his concern:

\- Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

\- It's thy name that is my enemy; thou are thyself, not a Kirakis. What's a Kirakis? It is nor a hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part, belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would still smell as sweet; So Sonny would, were he not Sonny called retain that dear perfection which he owes. Kirakis its not who he is and for that I will be his.

And now Sonny knew he had to speak up, make his presence now, because with those words William had given himself to him. And Sonny knew despite what they would go through his lover was all worth it.

\- I take thee at your word, call me nothing but love and I'll be new baptized, and never again be Sonny.

\- Who are there? To listen to my inner thoughts.

Sonny took a deep breath and stepped into the light shining from Williams window and he froze for about a second before a glorious smile appeared on William face and he leaned over the balcony railing.

\- By a name, I know not how to tell you who I am, my name, dear William is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to you and had if I had written it, I would tear the words apart.

Sonny just needed his lover to know, that his name, his cursed name wasn't his anymore. From the moment he meet his William, all that he was were his. William smiled even brighter up there in the sky and a wicked light started in his eyes.

\- My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tong, yet I know that sound, art thou not Sonny and a Kirakis?

\- Neither if either you dislike.

William couldn't believe the way his heart was singing, his most beloved man had come to him, had faced the danger of the Dimeras clan and declared himself his to William.

\- At the risk of death, considering who thou are you climbed the wall to see me again, but I must warn you if any of my kinsmen find you here, I cannot save you my dearest Sonny.

\- Nothing can hold love out, and your kinsmen can do to me at their whishes content..

William had to stop Sonny there, because he himself could not bear the thought of losing him.

\- If they do see you, they will murder you.

\- I have night to hide me from their sight, but if you do not love me, let them find me. My life is better ended by their hate, then not having your love.

William wanted to run down into Sonny's arms, and declare is every lasting love, but fear and his life kept him in place, was loving his enemy worth his father's dredged wrath?

\- And how do I know your love is true, men's love is like the flower in the spring, every so encompassing when the bloom, and every so broken when they die. So tell me sweet Sonny who am I to believe a lovers word from thy sinful lips?

\- I swear at the blessed moon...

\- O swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, for then I will fear your wandering eyes.

Sonny felt his frustration grooving a little, how could William not see the love that he held in his heart? How could William not feel that the meaning of this world was for thou to love one another.

\- What do you wish I shall swear by?

\- Do not swear at all, or if you must, swear by thy gracious self, and I believe you.

\- I swear for all that I am, that my love for you is all...

Suddenly William turned his head to look into the room behind him and Sonny wondered what had happened. Wasn't he satisfied with his promise of love?

\- I hear some noise within dear love... One second Nicole. Sweet Sonny be true, stay but a little, I will come again.

William turned around to walk into his room, he could hear the footsteps of his step mother closing in to his chambers but before he could leave Sonny opened his mouth again:

\- O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

William turned back again, his eyes finding those of his lover, standing there in the shadow waiting for William to give him something more than just a good bye.

\- What satisfaction do you want this night?

\- The exchange of thy loves faithful vow for mine.

\- I gave thee min before thou even requested it: and yet I give it to you again.

\- Wouldst thou withdraw your vow?

\- Never. My vow is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep, the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite

And with those passing words William disappeared inside his bedroom and left Sonny alone waiting for him. How could he promise William infinite love when they where who they were? Would William doubt his love again, because of his family's name? Sonny couldn't accept that, he would find a way to prove his love to be true.

\- O blessed, blessed night! I am afraid. Being in this night, all this feels but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be real.

But Sonny would make it real, for now that he had found his lover, there would never be another for him. Just as he finished his last thought William once again stepped out on the balcony.

\- Three words, dear Sonny and then good night. If that thy love is honorable, thy purpose is marriage, send me word to-morrow and I will come to thee.

And just liked that William had solved Sonny's problem as to how he could prove his love for him. A marriage to his lovers content, that was something Sonny could never say no to.

\- William!

William flinched when he heard Nicole's voice trough the door, he thought he had made her leave with his words of a headache but now his time with his lover would be cut short.

\- I'm coming, but if thou vows mean not honorable, I do beseech thee...

\- WILLIAM!

\- By and by I'm coming. To cease this chance and leave me to my grief, tomorrow I will send.

\- I will wait for your blessed words and never again leave your sight.

\- A thousand times good night!

And with that William fled back inside his room just in time for Nicole to throw the door opened looking suspiciously at him. Sonny in the mean time looked up at the balcony praying for another look, to carry him on his travel back home.

\- A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.

Sonny turned away from the house, he couldn't risk his luck anymore, not even his lover could protect him from the pointy end of a sword.

\- Sonny!

\- My love?

\- At what time should I send to thee?

\- At the hour of nine.

\- I will not fail: its twenty years till then. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that if I were not to leave now I would say good night till it be morning.

Sonny looked at his lovers leave, closing the doors as a sign that no more he would return and let Sonny feast his eyes upon his beauty this night. And somewhere deep inside Sonny fear wanted to eat its way out. But he was in love, and was love in returned and everything else wouldn't matter. With that thought he turned around and left the Dimera mansion behind, with his lover and a promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please rewiew if you liked this crossover


End file.
